


Lost in Translation

by Rosenovel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, unedited, unedited poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenovel/pseuds/Rosenovel
Summary: Lost in translationMy love for you
Kudos: 1





	Lost in Translation

Lost in translation  
My love for you  
8yrs ago I knew  
But as we grew  
And changed  
And waxed  
And waned  
Our language changed too  
And the love is still there  
But when I try to express it  
My words get lost in translation.


End file.
